


Я не хочу сделать больно... тебе

by Chiffa_from_Kettary



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiffa_from_Kettary/pseuds/Chiffa_from_Kettary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ты же знаешь, что я не хочу сделать больно тебе. Я хочу сделать больно только ему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я не хочу сделать больно... тебе

**Author's Note:**

> на арт http://cs310325.vk.me/v310325441/448d/QWdkch-BSOA.jpg

\- Привет, Дерек.

Стайлз почти чувствует, _как_ бывший альфа улыбается. И как скалит клыки альфа нынешний Стайлз тоже почти чувствует.

Дерек застывает в дверях, оглядывая достаточно неоднозначную картину: вальяжного, усмехающегося Питера, и Стайлза, стоящего рядом на коленях, с заведенными за спину руками и завязанными глазами.  
Стайлза, на шее которого красуется простой черный ошейник, чуть оттянутый сильными пальцами Питера.  
Стайлза, испуганного, не слишком понимающего, что происходит, но не сопротивляющегося.  
Дерек почти догадывается почему - дядя даже в своем нынешнем состоянии легко может парализовать волю, особенно подростка, одними только словами, обещающими в случае непокорности еще большую пытку чем та, что он предложит вытерпеть.

Как сейчас с Дереком - альфа не до конца уверен, что Питеру важна или интересна жизнь подростка, а это значит, что он в любое мгновение может выпустить когти, полоснув ими по тонкой коже. А зная Питера - _теперь зная_ \- Дерек догадывается, что тот совсем не прочь окунуть пальцы в свежую, теплую кровь, совсем не прочь причинить боль: смертельную - мальчишке, убийственную - племяннику.

И расчет дяди Дерек понимает, хоть и секундой позже: зачем убивать? Тогда Дерек сразу кинется мстить. Можно почти убить, оставить альфу биться над вопросом - дать мальчишке умереть или обратить его, и благополучно скрыться в любом направлении.

Дерек совсем не сомневается в способностях своего изворотливого дяди, что-что, а уж исчезнуть надолго он сумеет.

Питер продолжает мягко, почти нежно улыбаться, сильнее натягивая ремешок ошейника, заставляя подростка, неловко скользя коленями по дощатому полу, приблизиться, почти прильнуть к ногам оборотня.

\- Чего ты хочешь? - рвано и очень тихо выдыхает альфа, собирая выдержку в кулак.

Да, он, грозный и хмурый альфа, так и не набрался смелости подойти к шебутному мальчишке с признанием в своей волчьей преданности, покорности и... любви? Неважно. В любом случае, Питер знает на что давить, знает, как сделать больно. Знает и пользуется, явно получая удовольствие от происходящего.

\- Правды, - губы синеглазого вервольфа растягиваются в восхищенной ("Почему восхищенной?" - бьется в голове Дерека) улыбке.

Пока альфа непонимающе хмурится, Питер наклоняется к Стайлзу, нежно, интимно шепча ему на ухо:  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я не хочу сделать больно _тебе_. Я хочу сделать больно только ему.

Дерек видит, как Стайлз обреченно кивает, а еще Дерек видит - и Питер замечает, только сейчас - что Стилински, неуравновешенный, дерганный, не страдающий от излишка инстинкта самосохранения подросток, всегда пытающийся хоть как-то вывернуться из плена обстоятельств, сейчас не пытается отстраниться от Питера, даже не наклоняет головы, не уходит от прикосновений шепчущих губ.

Питера это настораживает.

Дерека - почти пугает.

\- Какой правды? - слова песком оседают на губах, раня, царапая, иссушивая.  
Бывший альфа переводит задумчивый взгляд с племянника на подростка, застывшего у его ног.

\- Расскажи этому мальчику, как ты его желаешь. Давай Дерек, считай меня добрым рождественским духом, исполняющим твои мечты.

До рождества еще слишком далеко, да и похож Питер скорее на древнего скандинавского бога, с ядовитой ухмылкой вручающего детям, плохо ведшим себя весь год, мешок окровавленных костей.

При мысли о мешке костей, Дереку становится дурно.

\- Расскажи, - искушающий змеиный шепот. - И я его отпущу.

\- Зачем. Тебе. Это. Нужно? - Любое слово можно сравнить со свинцовой могильной плитой.

\- Или я его убью. Или не убью... - Питер скучающе улыбается. - Оставлю умирать... Выбирай.

Дерек долго смотрит на Стайлза, замершего, почти не дышащего. Дерек долго смотрит на руку дяди, лишь слегка удерживающую ошейник - хотя этого "слегка" вполне хватит на то, чтобы осадить любую попытку сопротивления - и мягко ласкающую длинную нежную шею.

Питер не теряет терпения - бывший альфа находится в той точке мироосознания, когда чувство времени истончается, когда он сам может бесконечно долго ожидать нужного ему результата, когда - и, видимо, подобное приходит только после смерти - время не является жизненным критерием.

Питер ждет. И ему нравится ждать, наслаждаясь смятением на лице племянника и неожиданной покорностью - у него что, правда убыстряется биение сердца? - мальчишки.  
\- Ты ждешь, когда я перейду к активным действиям и начну рвать эту тонкую шею на лоскуты? - в противовес собственным словам старший Хейл осторожно поглаживает судорожно сократившиеся мышцы шеи. - Почему вы все ждете наглядной демонстрации силы? Неужели это идет от банальной неспособности критически оценить ситуацию? - Питер будто нехотя выпускает когти, и Стайлз судорожно всхлипывает, чувствуя их прикосновение.

\- Нет, - Дерек порывается сделать шаг вперед, но сдерживается, успокаивающе выставляя перед собой раскрытые ладони.

\- Ты хочешь сделать ему больно? - Питер насмешливо смотрит из-под ресниц. - Потому что я не слишком горю этим желанием, но с твоей подачи... - оборотень многозначительно замолкает.

\- Стайлз, - Дерек не знает, что и как говорить, просто не умеет и совсем не хочет учиться сейчас, под совсем не жестоким - и это пугает еще сильнее - взглядом Питера.

\- Мне тебя уговаривать? - Старший оборотень кривит губы, надавливая когтями на почти прозрачную кожу.  
  
\- Стайлз, я... - Дерек поднимает взгляд на Питера, понимая, что подросток все равно его не видит, и ровно продолжает. - Я думаю, что ты моя пара, человек, с которым я, оборотень, хочу провести свою чертову жизнь. И хочу предложить тебе себя. - альфа выжидающе, зло, смотрит на Питера.

Оборотень улыбается одной стороной губ, поправляя ворот излюбленной темно-алой рубашки, откидывается на спинку дивана, кивая.  
\- Ответь ему, Стайлз.

Стилински упрямо молчит, не поворачивая головы, так и не двинувшись, пока альфа говорил.

\- Я тебе переведу, - Хейл снова наклоняется к уху подростка, нашептывая, - мой дорогой племянник говорит, что хочет быть с тобой. И твоим. Скажи мне, мальчик - и не лги, мы же узнаем - ты хочешь этого?

\- Нет, - почти шепотом отзывается Стайлз через несколько секунд, ниже опуская голову, не обращая внимания на опасно скользящие по коже когти.

Питер поднимает взгляд на Дерека.  
\- Не хочет, представляешь? - альфе чудится во взгляде дяди намек на жалость, плотно укутанный в покровы насмешки. - А если бы я предложил тебе подобное, ты бы согласился? - Питер уже убирает когти и просто слегка придерживает юношу за подбородок, не давая опустить голову.

\- Нет.

Дерек оглушительно громко хлопает дверью, выходя из комнаты, потому что Дерек, как и задумавшийся Питер, прекрасно видит цветок лжи, пустивший корни в одном коротком слове.

Бывший альфа не смотрит вслед племяннику, он нежно ведет кончиками пальцев по гладкой юношеской щеке.

\- И что, тебя ничто во мне не смущает?

Стайлз молчит, чуть прикусывая нижнюю губу.

\- И ты готов принимать меня таким?

Стайлз снова молчит, но Хейлу только и нужно, что молчаливое согласие неспособного лгать сердца.

Питер встает, поправляя плащ, наклоняется к подростку, качая головой.  
\- Я не могу отказаться от такого дара, Стайлз. - Стилински вздрагивает, чувствуя, как сухие губы касаются его лба. - Но и принять его не могу.

Хейл наклоняется еще, подцепляя когтями ткань, связывающую запястья Стайлза, легко разрывая плотную материю.  
\- Я ведь не хочу сделать больно... тебе.

Стайлзу нужна буквально пара секунд на то, чтобы стянуть с глаз закрывающий их кусок ткани, но, когда он снова обретает способность видеть, Питера в комнате уже нет. И, как кажется Стайлзу, он его еще долго не увидит.


End file.
